The Jedi Order
NPC Master List Spintir Gatekeeper: A hologram of a Cerean man who tracked our progress upon arrival. He knew of the Dark Side adept occupying his temple and wanted him gone. He is one of three, the Curator (male Cerean). Second is the Warden (female Zabrak in armoured robes). Third is the Jailor (male Mirialan). Academy Masters and teachers Adi Gallia: Gallia was skilled in the ways of Form V lightsaber combat (known as Shien or Djem-So). She was also a skilled pilot and taught piloting at the Academy Coleman Trebor: Teaches Form III Soresu at the academy with Depa Billaba. A senior member of the Jedi High Council. Depa Billaba: Not a master yet herself, she teaches Form III with Master Trebor at the academy. Even Piell: Taught Telekinesis at the Academy. A senior member of the Jedi High Council. Hethan Romund: She was a scholar of the Force and one of the greatest scholars of Jedi history in the galaxy, she was an esteemed member of the Jedi Educational Corps though not Force sensitive herself. Jocasta Nu: Librarian/Master Scholar. She teaches politics and planetary subjects in the Academy Ki-Adi-Mundi: Ki-Adi-Mundi was a lightsaber expert, possessing at least some skill with Makashi (Form II). A senior member of the Jedi High Council. Kit Fisto: A senior member of the Jedi High Council. Luminara Unduli: Trained as a Guardian, Luminara Unduli possessed power that very few Jedi were able to overcome. She had amazing lightsaber skills, as she was a master of Form III and had some skill in Form V, both of which were very difficult to breach. Not only were her lightsaber skills superb, but she had also trained herself to become so incredibly flexible that she could easily twist to evade almost any attack that she did not block with her green lightsaber. She was a master of using the Force to augment her bodies physical capabilities; being able to perform impressive acrobatics, leap huge heights and distances and run with incredible agility. Unduli's danger sense was also quite powerful. Luminara demonstrated skill with telekinesis, using the Force to hurl debris at her enemy often. Indeed, Unduli's control of the Force push was also formidable. She teaches Force augmentation at the Academy. Mace Windu: A senior member of the Jedi High Council. Windu was proficient in various forms of telekinesis, which he could utilize as both attacks and defenses and Windu's abilities with the Force extended to mind control, a Jedi technique that allowed the user to exert a considerable amount of influence over weak-minded individuals. Master Windu teaches philosophy, diplomacy and Republic history at the Academy. Oppo Rancisis: Taught war tactics at the Academy (Troop movement & placement aso). A senior member of the Jedi High Council. Plo Koon: An esteemed Master. Saesee Tiin: He was a talented lightsaber combatant and starfighter pilot, he taught combat tactics at the Academy (personal combat tactics). A senior member of the Jedi High Council. Shaak Ti: Shaak Ti is skilled at using Telekinesis during combat. She also teaches meditation at the Academy as well as about the creatures of the galaxies. Yaddle: She was often sought after for her wisdom, helping students as well as knights and even masters in times of personal crisis. She taught healing at the Academy. A senior member of the Jedi High Council. Yarael Poof: Taught the Affect Mind power to some at the Academy. A senior member of the Jedi High Council. Yoda: Though arguably the Order's greatest master of the Force and most skilled warrior, Yoda believed most firmly in the importance of instructing younger generations and never missed an opportunity to ensure his students learn from their experiences. At heart, the diminutive Jedi Master was a teacher; indeed, he instructed nearly all the Jedi in the order, to some extent, during his reign as Grand Master. He had exceptional skills in lightsaber combat, most commonly employing whirling and acrobatic Form IV techniques. Yoda was a master of all but the Vaapad subset of Form VII (he had mastered the original Form VII variant known as Juyo) of lightsaber combat, and was considered by many as a swordmaster. Yoda taught a little of everything at the Academy but mostly gives out wisdom and teaches the pillars of the Jedi.